Rukia Celosa?
by SamKisuke
Summary: Rukia Celosa?ichigo enamorado de otra persona?
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 5:45 A.M en Karakura ichigo como casi siempre a esa hora dormía en su habitación rukia también como siempre dormía en el armario *Beeep Beeep*

Se ecucho alguna tipo de alarma ichigo se zarandeo completamente y agarro su placa de shinigami sustituo mientras se quejaba

Ichigo.-Mierda ah esta hora?

Dijo mientras miraba su placa de repente solo se escucho un zarpazo proveniente de el armario era rukia con la cara un poco agotada ya que el día de ayer casi no había podido dormir nada

Rukia.-Ni modo tendremos que ir *mientras se comía un Soul candy*

Mientras ichigo y rukia salían por la ventana kon quiso pegárseles pero no pudo por una patada mortífera de ichigo

Mientras iban por arriba de las casas ya que ichigo estaba casi completamente adormilado

No se dio cuenta que la silueta de rukia se iba alejando a lo lejos el solo sabia que debía seguir saltando entre las casas hasta que llego un momento en que se vio solo a su alrededor cuando de repente se escucho un grito proveniente de una mujer se alcanzaba a distinguir

Que era muy Linda con cabellos cafes y cortos un vestido color amarillo y unos ojos grandes y preciosos color Miel y una cara completamente aterrorizada pero ya que el hollow que la atacaba era tan enorme ichigo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien era el que grito y solo fue directo con el hollow XD

Cuando por fin ichigo lo venció ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de la chica ella solo se quedo mirando con cara de que rayos es esto._.

Ichigo el atarantado estaba a punto de irse sin mirar atrás y por atrás quiero decir mirar a la chica siquiera….ella puso cara de enojada y pensó *que rayos quien es el, por que siquiera no me miro que rayos _!*la chica enojada se lanzo a la espalda de ichigo ella solo dijo: "por si es esto un sueño"xD

Ichigo solto un grito de niña y dijo Kyaaaa xd de lo asustado que estaba digo que clase de hollow se le abalanza hacia "atrás" xD

Cuando se dio la media vuelta para mirar quien era vio a una chica muy linda con unas mejillas rosadas por naturaleza y esos grandes ojos color miel solo se puso mas rosado de lo que ya estaba y no solto ni un solo ruido solo pensó *como puede verme será también una médium que rayos por que se me queda mirando?* º/º

Cuando de repente ella le empezó a tocar la cara y el cabello a ichigo como para comprobar si no era nada mas un sueño demasiado raro

Ichigo solo puso unos ojos estilo *que rayos*?

Cuando la chica termino de ver que ichigo era nada mas y nada menos que un chico verdadero dijo:

Este mi nombre es Yoshiro *y puso una cara muy sonriente*

Soy ichigo *entre murmureos y su cara de raro*

De repente ella solo se abalanzo hacia la cara de ichigo con intensiones de plantarle un beso

Ichigo al darse cuenta de eso solo se hiso mas para atrás y también se puso un poco rojiso

Después solo se escucho un *IDIOTA QUE MIERDA CRES QUE HACES?*xDDDD

Era rukia un poco celosa y con cara de enojada digo quien no estría enojada si tu compañero se te perdiera de vista se largara y luego lo encontraras casi besándose con una chica completamente desconocida? _!

Ichigo puso cara de *GRCIAS ERES MI SALVADORA*xDD

Mientras que yoshiro seguía aun mas confundida de lo que ya estaba

Tan pronto rukia llego al alcance de ichigo le tiro una patada voladora con mucho sentimiento, odio y con ganas de matarlo XD

Mientras ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo con una marca de patada voladora en la cara rukia solo se quedo mirando a la chica en un silencio total

Es tu novio? dijo la chica completamente despistada y con ganas de entender lo que sucedía

De repente ichigo y rukia se miraron entre si y empezaron a poner cara de *no jodas prefiero tirarme de un acantilado con pumas cocodrilos y byakuya (en el caso de ichigo XD) antes que ser el novio de la enana sin bub….

Otra patada voladora antes de que ichigo lograra terminar la palabra rukia sabia bien lo que iba a desir asi que esta pata se la dio directo en la boca como para desirle "sierra la boca o te asesino"xD

Rukia al ver a la chica tan mona solo de repente y en un raro espejismo se la imagino vestida de chappy e le hiso tan mona que empezó a poner cara de distraída la chica se levanto del suelo y abrazo rukia ,rukia pensó esta chica es mas rara que rangiku cuando se pone a hacer sus deveres *lo cual es remotamente raro amenos que el capitán hitugaya le grite como usualmente lo hace *xd

La chica exclamo "eres realmente mona"

Rukia se sonrojo solo un poco pero pensó *que rayos por que una chica diría eso no estaba apunto de casi violar a ichigo ¿*xD?

Quienes son? dijo la chica

Rukia en su mente se dijo *pues ya que nos puede ver significa que le podríamos desir no?*

Mientras que rukia le explicaba todo ichigo se levanto del suelo y le pregunto

.-de donde bienes?

Oh es que soy una nueva estudiante de intercambio de echo estaba por preguntabas donde quedaba la preparatoria de karakura podrían desirme

Rukia exclamo.-que bien nosotros también vamos allí suerte y seas nuestra nueva compañera :)

PD: después de las explicaciones de rukia ella por fin entendió casi todo de lo que sucedía además a rukia se le hiso muy mona y agradable

QUE BIEN dijo yoshiro asiendo una cara muy animada

Tienes donde quedarte? Dijo ichigo después de recuperarse completamente d las patadas que rukia le dio xd

Esto sii rente una pequeña habitación cerca de aquí :) dijo la castaña sonriendo lo cual hiso que ichigo se volviera a sonrojar un poco

Nos tenemos que ir ya que mañana tenemos que ir a clases nos vemos.-dijo rukia dándose un impulso para saltar arriba de una casa

Nos vemos.-dijo ichigo a punto de dar también un salto cuando ella se avalanso de nuevo pero aun mas rápido y logro lo que se proponía…..

Tumbar al suelo a ichigo xD Bueno eso y además darle un beso en la mejilla como signo de apreciación por haberla salvado del hollow ichigo solo sonrío y salto de nuevo arriba de una casa diciendo hasta pronto

PD:todo lo anterior lo vio rukia por lo cual no le hablo en todo el camino regreso a su casa xd

Solo durmieron unas pocas horas ya que se van temprano

Onii-chan pasa algo.-dijo yuzu con cara de preocupación por ver a su hermano con cara de zombie devorador de almohadas xd

No pasa nada.-dijo ichigo para no preocupar a yuzu y puso una mejor cara

De camino a la escuela ichigo y rukia desidieron pasar a ver si yoshiro caminaba sola por allí cerca y la encontraron se veía realmente hermosa con su uniforme era mas una princesa sin vestido pero ichigo estaba tan zombie que ni siquiera le presto atención..

Etas muy linda.-dijo rukia con una cara de impresión

Gracias!.-dijo yoshiro pegando una sonrisa

Cuando llegaron a clases todos la notaban es que quien no notaria a alguien como ella saben si hay alguien….alguien según rukia muy idiota y con cara de zombie si!ichigo el bello durmiente quien estaba dormido en su pupitre xD

No sele veía su cuerpo solo sus cabellos, cabellos que mas parecía una naranja gigante asiendo ruidos extraños XD

Rukia estaba sentada en una silla hablando con Inoue , tatsuki y yoshiro a decir verdad todos estaban hablando de la "alumna nueva"

Cuando entro la maestra la presento al grupo todo les encanto su nombre y sus ojos en especial sus ojos :)

Ya en el receso ichigo, rukia y yoshiro salieron ya que la escuela se avia echo mucha mas deportista todos practicaban algún tipo de deporte en los recesos mientras que ichigo entro a los vestidores de chicos para cambiarse su traje

PD: practica futbol y el es portero

Rukia también entro a los vestidores

PD: todos querían que rukia se metiera al club de porristas bueno todos querían menos ella así que se metió al equipo de tenis

Yoshiro se metió también al equipo de tenis para estar con rukia y así quedaron…..

Ichigo se veía realmente atractivo con su uniforme era una camiseta de manga larga negra y roja unos shorts negros y largos que le quedaban por las rodillas unos guantes blancos ya que el es el potero y para acabarla su pose sexy y atractiva de niño malo que hacia que cualquiera Tuviera un derrame nasa y luego se desmayara oh y su hermoso cabello anaranjado

A decir verdad hasta a rukia le fascinaba como se veía ichigo pero oviamente no se lo desia

Apenas salió ichigo de los vestidores y se escucho un *KYYAAAAAAAAA* que se acuchaba lo suficiente fuerte que te dejaba sordo si estabas lo suficientemente cerca

Ichigo solo puso cara de asustado cuando sintió que alguien se le abalanzaba por atrás otras ves…..xd

Era yoshiro a ella también le había fascinado como se veía

Cuando ichigo volteo casi cae desmayado yoshiro usaba un vestido estilo tenista color rosa y blanco muy deportivo y mono y añade su cara de despistada era según ichigo la chica mas linda que había visto claro que no se lo dijo ..xd

Mientras hablaban se acerco rukia ichigo se le quedo mirado embobado como por 2 seg digo no quería que ella supiera que el pensaba que se veía bien…o si?

Rukia también lucia un lindo traje estilo tenista color completamente blanco y unos pequeños toque de amarillo que resaltaban un poco sus ojos azul/violeta una linda banda en el cabello color amarillo y además mucho estilo XD

A desir verdad rukia era muy buena en el tenis mientras que yoshiro no tanto ichigo era también demasiado bueno como portero

Fuu enserio que tengo mucho calor.-bufo ichigo con cara de cansado

Te cansas por nada.-dijo rukia con un tono medio meloso el cual odia ichigo el solo se volteo y ya no se dijeron mas

Hola que tal.-era yoshiro con una cara muy relajada bueno alemno ella tenia la cara relajada U_U*

Me largo.-dijo ichigo con cara de enojado solo se fue a los vestidores y nada mas

Que idiota.-pensaba rukia con ganas de escribírselo en un papel y luego metérselo por...la oreja xd ya que según ella no entendía ni un comentario que ella hacia

Después de todo se Vivian peleando era algo normal pensó rukia y luego suspiro todo el estrés cuando


	2. capitulo 2

De repente Se escucho un grito aterrador Era un hollow muy grande a decir verdad rukia lo miro mientras pensaba *mierda no puedo pasarme como shinigami por aquí que ago.?*

Mientras que ichigo todavía encerrado en los vestidores aprovecho que casi nadie estaba allí para usar su placa de shinigami sustituto

Ichigo salió de los vestidores y vio que el hollow era en realidad muy grande y pensó*por que están apareciendo tan grandes y tan usualmente?*

Cuando termino con el hollow fue a los vestidores a de nuevo entrar a su cuerpo cuando salió vio a rukia un poco rara y pensativa

Que raro no?.-dijo rukia mientras dudaba de la situación

Yoshiro también estaba pensativa pero mas bien creo que ella no estaba pensando en hollows mas bien en comida

Grrrrr…..-se escucho un sonido proveniente dela pansa de yoshiro

Ichigo y rukia la miraron entre risillas

Quieres ir a comer?.-dijo rukia mientras la miraba

Si! Este si….-dijo yoshiro un poco avergonzada por lo que sucedió

Mientras que ichigo volvía a el salón a recoger su cosas rukia y yoshiro estaban cambiándose en los vestidores

Yoshiro termino mas rápido que rukia al cambiarse ya que a rukia se le avía atorado la cremallera del vestido asi que yoshiro salió primero

Ichigo estaba esperándolas en la entrada volteando asía la nada y también pensando por que se tardan tanto tan pequeñas que están ._.?

Holaa!.-dijo yoshiro casi dejando sordo a ichigo

Este hola.-dijo ichigo mientras la miraba con cara de *por que me hablas, yo estaba tan relajado ._.?/*

Mientras que rukia por fin salía de los vestidores vio que que ichigo se estaba besando con yoshiro?

PD:antes de que rukia saliera yoshiro estaba quejándose de un dolor en el ojo y ichigo tan buena gente se acerco y miro para checar si tenia algo pero por la distancia que había todavía entre donde estaba rukia y ellos se distinguía como que se estaban besando XD

Rukia solto un puchero y dijo.-que Mierda!

Pero por que me enojo por eso que rayos?.-mientras pensaba * buena de cierta forma yo tengo la razón si quieren besuquearse que no lo hagan por allí como vagos ese idiota de ichigo!*

Mientras que rukia estaba analizando su palabras se dijo a si misma.-yo llevo mas tiempo conociéndolo y cuando yo le eh dado un beso?

Pero si el se encuentra a una desconocida total y se pone a besuquearse donde sea con ella?

Rukia hasta desde lejos se le notaba cuando se enojaba ichigo miro donde estaba ella y dijo.-mierda esa enana otra ves se enojo con la pared …

Dejate de sermonearte y ven ya!.-grito ichigo asiendo que rukia se sonrojara un poco

Mientras rukia caminada de "repente" empezó a hacerle caso a todo menos a ichigo

Que tienes.-dijo ichigo mientras veía que le asía mas caso a la "belleza" cultural de donde estaban

Mira que lindas plantas yoshiro!.-dijo rukia dejando a un lado a ichigo casi diciéndole *le are caso a todos menos a ti*

Vámonos.-dijo ichigo mientras se llevaba casi arrastrando a yoshiro

Ahora en vez de una pelea era un concurso de "quien se lleva a yoshiro"

Y obviamente rukia quería ganar y ichigo igual

Oh este vallamos a comer yoshiro!.-dijo rukia con una sonrisa falsa

Ichigo y rukia jaloneaban a yoshiro casi le arrancaban sus pobre brazos aun mas pequeños que los de rukia

Paren!.-grito yoshiro un poco enfurecida

Creo…creo que mejor yo me voy sola.-dijo mientras miraba hacia el piso

Mira lo que haces!?.-gritaron ichigo y rukia casi a la vez lo que hiso que yoshiro enfureciera aun mas por verlos tan enojado y por nada?

Mientras yoshiro se marchaba ichigo y rukia caminaban hacia su casa de primero ichigo tenia un paso mas velos y luego rukia empezó a ser un poco mas rápida lo que hiso que una cosa y otra terminara en una carrera de a ver quien corría mas rápido

Parecía como que lo único que querían era ver quien de los dos era mejor

Mientras corrían por las calles no se dieron cuenta que yoshiro los vio correr como locos

Los llevare a un psicólogo de parejas.-pensó yoshiro mientras suspiraba ya que desde hace mucho no se enojaba así ….


End file.
